lo_bewegingswetenschappenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sportmanagement en -marketing
E'xamenvragen' De vragen zijn vaak redelijk kort gesteld en niet alle antwoorden zijn er maar mijn antwoord is wat ik type dus als het iets anders is laat het aub weten en verander het! 1) Machinebureaucratisering ' a. Grote en oude organisaties=>Gestandardiseerd '''2) Wanneer is iets Doelmatig(heid) ' c. Output vs outcome van het initatief '3) Multi-modimodel(denk ik) wat is er niet juist in het rijtje ' a. verplichte sport vindt in clubverband plaats '4) Welke uitspraak is niet waar? ' a. Gemeentelijke diensten met een bewegingsaanbod zijn een voorbeeld van middenveldorganisaties ' 5) Stakeholders: ' a. Eisende -> 3 eigenschappen b. Eisende -> 2 eigenschappen c. Latente -> 2 eigenschappen d. Latente -> 3 eigenschappen ''' 6) Wat is het verschil tussen primaire en secundaire stakeholders? d. Primaire stakeholders geven een belangrijke bijdrage aan levensvatbaarheid(niet zeker) 7) het 7s-model ' a. Aantrekkelijkheid v.e. bedrijfstak in kaart brengen c. Laat toe om prestatie van een bedrijf in kaart te brengen '''8) SWOT: Sterkte organisatie + mogelijkheden markt: ' b. investeringen '9) Wat is er niet juist? ' a. Sportclubs zijn ouder dan de fitness centra b. In de fitness zijn er beduidend meer vrouwen c. Sportclubs: jonger publoek dan in de fitness d. Sportclubs zijn non-profit en fitness is for-profit '10) Welke instantie is verantwoordelijk voor de evaluatie van het breedtepunt in Vlaanderen? ' a. DCJM b. Kabinet van het minister van sport c. VGC d. BLOSO-agentschap '11) Als een fitness zich zou laten inspireren door andere fitness (hier staat:) welk isomorfisme = ' c) mimetic? zoiets in die aard ik weet niet helemaal meer sorry. '12) Binnen HR maakt competentiemanagement vooral deel uit van: ' a. instroom (ik had dit gegeven maar weet dat niet zeker) b. doorstroom c. zijstroom d. uitstroom '13) Wat is de taak van de vlaamse sportraad a. beleidsadvies aan de vlaamse overheid ' b. Coördineert de sportactoren in Vlaanderen '14) Welk beleidsinstrument legt de nadruk op sociale en gezondheidsaspecten ' a. Fysiek b. Juridisch c. Communicatief d. Economisch '''15) Kerkmodel: welke uitspraak is juist a. Kerkmodel bouwt verder op het piramide model b. Kerkmodel contesteert het piramide model 16) Vlaamse sportfederatie: a. Private sector b. Publieke sector c. Particulier sector d. Commerciële sector 17) Proces waarbij overheid meer impact op organisatie van sport krijgt: ' a. Commodificiering b. Corporatisering c. Gouvernementalisering <= 18) Nieuw decreet(iets hierover, weet niet meer) '''19) Bij het nieuwe decreet, welk is geen beleidsprioriteit? (ik dacht meerjarenplan infrastructuur) ' '''20) Welk van de onderstaanden komt overeen met stappen in het strategische management proces met besluitvormingsfase in de beleidscyclus. a. Strategieformulering b. Strategische analyse c. Strategie-ontwikkeling d. Implementatie Facebook: Borgers stelt wel meer vragen over beleid. - er is ook nog een vraag over dat er vanaf '99 een minister van sport is - weten wat ABCD is - weten wat/ wie er versmolten is om sport vlaanderen te vormen. S'portmarketing: '- price penetration - sowieso een vraag over distribution patterns ( das da van M -> W -> J -> R -> C ) - dan een voorbeeld van een situatie, waar ge SWOT moet toepassen, ( is het strength en opportunity? of weakness en threat? ) - marketing through sport en marketing of sport - welk is een voorbeeld van ambush marketing? (antwoord vorig jaar was pepsi die de olympische atleten succes wenst [want OS worden gesponsord door coa-cola, de snodaards) - een vraag over die index ( van golf in de slides) , poepsimpel, niks te leren aan. - marktpenetratie, productontwikkeling, marktontwikkeling, kunnen zeggen welke het voorbeeld is dat ze geeft. -een situatie waar families en ouderen korting kregen in het zwembad, en dan moeste zeggen wat da was (maar kweet niemeer wat de antwoordopties waren of wat het juist is) -en dan ook een vraag van iets van een pakket van helikopterreis + skireis ofzo voor studenten, en dan ook zeggen wa da was? (bij marketing) -beleidsmanieren kennen/herkennen (gedogend, repressief, ...) - tweesporenbeleid, wat? wanneer? - Twee stromen in marketing: marketing TRHOUGH en marketing OF sports - Wat is ambush marketing - Smart / amore / magie - Vraag over stakeholders - BLOSO plaatsen in schema - Vraag over type leiders ah en ze pest graag door ipv de zinnige afkortingen ( zoals en SMART en DESTEP) , de andere te gebruiken zoals magie, pestel en dergelijke die buiten scheerie niemand gebruikt. Juni 2019: 1. Concurrentie en environmental analysis: stakeholders rechter onderkwadrant/stakeholders high risk and high interest in organization (rechter bovenkwadrant) 2. Ansoff met tennisclub 3. M-W-J-R-C: iemand die gaat skiën in een ski resort 4. Taken/eigenschappen topmanagement, middle management, first line 5. Job descriptions: welke beschrijving hoort bij welke functie 6. Vierkants en driehoek model à welke twee dingen met elkaar gemeen? Time & quality of time & resources, time & outcome, … 7. Iets over roltrap model (escalator concept) 8. Welke functies/personen inschakelen wanneer er een persconferentie moet komen over de dopingschandalen in het wielrennen 9. Organisatie gaat voor studenten in Canada helikopterreizen combineren en ski-trips voor mensen die van avontuur en skiën houden. Waarop gericht? The consumer’s state of being, Consumers’ State-of-Mind, Product Usage of Product Benefits (meerdere antwoorden juist) 10. Welk antwoord is een voorbeeld van marketing through sport ? 11. Welke reeks klopt volledig voor uniqueness of sport ? Sport consumers to consider themselves experts, unpredictable, organizations compete and cooperate 12. Product life cycle: wat gebeurt er met de profit tijdens de obsolescence fase? 13. Is merchandising financieel meer risico dan licensing ? 14. Activation is beter dan… 15. Licensing behoort tot action mix 16. Fan Cost Index: waar/niet waar: geeft de mogelijkheid om te vergelijken tussen teams binnen een sport en tussen verschillende sporten, 17. Iemand die bereidt is om ver te reizen om naar een sportwedstrijd te kijken is: independent/niet independent of demographics, emotional commitment or not, frequency of event speelt een rol of niet, … 18. Definitie van (sport)marketing 19. Verschillende services/producten volgens Chelladuarai 20. Welke eigenschappen behoren tot de publieke sector? 21. Inhoud van de decreten!!! 22. Negatieve reacties op dat een merk goedkoop materiaal gebruikt om kleding oid te maken. Voorbeeld welk onderdeel van PESTEL? 23. Index van golfen: wat zegt deze tabel? Als je getrouwd bent heb je meer kans op dat je golft, als je geen kinderen hebt heb je meer kans dat je golft, het zegt iets over de materiële waarde of iets, het zegt iets over… 24. De 3 lagen van de bouwstenen (Macro, meso, micro): welke van de onderstaande behoort tot het meso niveau: organisaties en faciliteiten 25. Wat zorgt voor het grootste ‘probleem’ bij het piramidaal model? Prestatieve sport en recreatie sport, topsport en prestatieve sport, … of …. 26. Welke aims hebben de doelen bij (sport)management?